<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Insensitive Question by Mysterious_Little_Critter626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690524">An Insensitive Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626'>Mysterious_Little_Critter626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Trust Issues, Western Air Temple, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is comfortable in answering a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Insensitive Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only several days after Aang and Zuko return from the Sun Warriors Temple. Things were still uneasy, but they were getting better. Everyone was making jokes at the campfire it was nice. That was until someone asked Zuko a question.</p><p>Zuko looked at the Sokka with confusion. “What?”</p><p>“I asked where you get that scar. Was it a training accident or something?”</p><p>“I bet he’s was playing with fire.” Katara mutter under her breath, but her comment was still clear to hear.</p><p>“I don’t know Katara, the Fire Nation is known for their discipline. I highly doubt they let a kid play with fire even if they were firebenders.” Haru stated. “Even the soldiers who were in our town knew how not to set everything on fire unless they did it on purpose.”</p><p>“Control is everything in the Fire Nation.” The Duke said with his arms crossed. The conversation continues from there on. Funny how it started with a question that wasn’t even answer and straight to how dangerous and evil the Fire Nation is.</p><p>But Zuko didn’t really pay attention to it anymore. He was going to answer Sokka’s question, but something made him stop. The fear he felt when his father walked towards him. His body shaking when he was told to stand up and fight. It wasn’t the first time Ozai had hurt him, but it did left a permanent mark this time. His left side hurt when he moved around. When he needed to change bandages. When they have to shave his head to show how much of a disgrace he was. The scar was still fresh, it had hurt so much back then. Zuko still remember the pain and fear now.</p><p>It was strange really considering he yell at Ty Lee about his scar back on Ember Island, but then again he was clouded by anger at the time. Not to mention Mai and Ty Lee already knew what happen so it shouldn’t really count. Having to answer a question that came out of nowhere and explain the reasons behind his scar was different level to him.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, there were two people still waiting for Zuko’s answer. Teo and Toph.</p><p>Teo met Zuko when he was a little kid back at the Northern Air Temple. Sure he was pretty young at the time but he never forgot the scar, it still look fresh at the time. He asked how Zuko had gotten the scar, the only response was a pain look from the prince and him leaving the room quickly. Teo’s father had calmly explained to him why it wasn’t right to ask that type of question. Teo did manage to apologize to the Prince before he left, but had never gotten an answer from him.</p><p>Toph feel Zuko’s heartbeat going slow. Well it could be a good thing considering Sparky’s heartbeat was fast compare to the rest of the group. Maybe he was finally relaxing, but of course she knows it would be too good to be true. For all she knew Sparky was just close to fainting.</p><p>“Guys we didn’t let Zuko answer his question.” Aang said calmly trying to get the group back on track. “Zuko would you mind telling us where you gotten your scar. If isn’t too much to ask.”<br/>For a moment Zuko stare at the Avatar. “No.”</p><p>“Alright then-“</p><p>“And why not?” Katara interrupted Aang as she stares at Zuko with malice in her eyes. “Is it because you got it when you were playing with fire and are too embarrassed admit it.”</p><p>“We’re not really sure that’s how he got Katara.”</p><p>“I doubt it was something serious Aang. He told me how the Fire Nation killed his mother when we were at the cave.”</p><p>“Actually, I think I was wrong about that.” Zuko winced instantly regretting stating that once Katara immediately turn towards him with a glare. “My fath - um, Fire Lord Ozai told me that she was alive during the invasion.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence with only the campfire making cackling sound while the angry waterbender looking at the firebender as if he grew a second head. “Yeah no, that sounds too convenient.” Sokka finally said.</p><p>“He’s not lying.” Toph said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Well either way, if he wants to be part of the group then he should make it easier for to us to understand him. So, answering a simple question shouldn’t be that hard for him to do.” Katara statement was blunt and final, leaving no room for further conversation.</p><p>Of course, Zuko found another way to end the conversation. “I should go to sleep it is getting late anyways.” Zuko said as he got up and turn around to walk towards his room.</p><p>“So you’re hiding away like a coward?”</p><p>Zuko stopped in his tracks and his head turn towards the waterbender. “How about you mind your own business.” With that final statement he continues back towards his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know people will want Zuko to tell the Gaang how he got the scar, but while he is trying to gain their trust they also need to gain his trust when talking about sensitive subjects. Trust does go both ways. Of course during the early days and after the Firebending Masters episode, both Sokka and Katara still doesn't trust Zuko. In the end their questions wouldn't get answer. Not to mention I don't think Zuko will ever be comfortable explaining how he gotten that scar unless he says it out of anger or adrenaline. It wouldn't surprise me if Zuko had finally confess about the scar years after the war.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>